


Дары волхвов

by MaggyLu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Case Fic, Corset, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Некоторые подарки способны убить, другие могут осуществить давние желания, а третьи — сделать Рождественскую ночь незабываемой.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Дары волхвов

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для WTFfandom_HawaiiFive0_2020  
> Огромное спасибо моим бетам Kaitrin и iolka

Рождество в этом году не задалось примерно с начала декабря, когда Рэйчел объявила о решении в праздники увезти детей на материк, и отказалась брать с собой подарки, чтобы положить их под елку. Стив, как назло, отправился на очередное задание по просьбе командования, и попадись Дэнни под руку это «командование», он бы точно не сдержался, будь оно хоть самим Президентом. Картину «Счастливого, блядь, Рождества!» довершила мама, неожиданно свалившаяся на голову за десять дней до Сочельника и теперь развившая бурную деятельность по опеке и поддержанию настроения одинокого Дэнни. Удавалось ей плохо, но сказать об этом у него не поворачивался язык.

Он дошел до того, что с грустью вспоминал работу в полицейском участке, где можно было к всеобщему одобрению взвалить на себя дежурство в рождественские дни. Но Гавайи явно плели заговор: за последнюю неделю на островах не произошло ничего, достойного внимания отряда Пять-ноль.

А потому Дэнни покорно жевал калорийные завтраки и домашние ужины, днем колесил по окрестностям, наслаждаясь редкой возможностью погонять за рулем, старался не заработать нервный срыв от постоянного беспокойства за не выходящего на связь Стива и, скрипя зубами, выдерживал длинные вечера, полные воспоминаний и разговоров по душам. А по ночам запирал дверь спальни. Не то чтобы миссис Клара Уильямс удивилась, узнав, что ее мальчик повзрослел и нуждается в разрядке. Эта новость была не новостью уже лет двадцать пять. Но он был совсем не готов к тому, что мама услышит, чье имя он шепчет, когда кончает. Объясняться на тему их со Стивом отношений и собственной внезапной бисексуальности Дэнни хотелось меньше всего.

Если иногда его и посещало желание прицепить на шею Стиву Макгарретту колокольчик или хотя бы наставить вокруг дома медвежьих капканов, то своего пика оно достигло именно сегодня: Стив возник за их спинами совершенно бесшумно, пока они рассматривали семейный альбом с фотографиями. Дэнни так увлекся, листая страницы, что забыл поинтересоваться, сколько маме пришлось доплатить за багаж ради доставки этого фолианта на Оаху.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Уильямс, — тихо сказал Стив, и Дэнни обнаружил себя со взведенным пистолетом в руке раньше, чем сообразил, чей голос услышал.

— Клянусь, я когда-нибудь пристрелю тебя! — взвыл он, но Клара уже обнимала Стива, тормошила, предлагая на ужин всё имеющееся в холодильнике плюс доставку из любого ресторана.

Стив над ее плечом скорчил разочарованную мину и чмокнул губами, посылая Дэнни приветственный поцелуй.

— Когда ты вернулся? — продолжала суетиться Клара.

Стив указал на рюкзак, валяющийся у порога:

— Только что. Хотел… узнать у Дэнни подробности по делу, которое они закончили без меня, поэтому сразу сюда.

Ложь могла быть придумана и разыграна получше, но у Дэнни вдруг загорелись кончики пальцев — так захотелось дотронуться до заросшей щеки Стива, завести ладонь под затылок, пригнуть его голову, зарыться носом в волосы за ухом и не отпускать до самого Рождества.

— В таком случае, молодой человек, немедленно в душ! — скомандовала Клара. — На ужин паста под белым соусом, и я жду тебя за столом не позже чем через пятнадцать минут.

Стив отсалютовал ей, словно генералу, и развернулся на пятках к выходу из гостиной.

— Дэниел, быстро найди своему другу домашнюю одежду!

Ведь никаких шансов, что сейчас налетит ураган и унесет маму прямо в Нью-Джерси к дочерям и внукам, да?

Дверь в ванную была приглашающе полуоткрыта.

— Боже, я так скучал, — успел пробормотать Дэнни, прежде чем Стив втащил его внутрь, ухватив за футболку. А там обнял до хруста в ребрах и поцеловал так, будто получил задание навсегда отучить Дэнни дышать и разговаривать.

— Ты плохо знаешь мою маму, — наконец сумел прошептать Дэнни. — Если не придешь через пятнадцать минут, она заявится к тебе в душ с подносом, полным тарелок.

— Не удивлюсь, это у вас семейное. Мы успеем. Я уже почти… — Стив уложил руку Дэнни на свой пах, явно демонстрируя, что ему не требуется времени на прелюдию, и двинул бедрами, вынуждая его крепче прижать ладонь. — Три недели, Дэнни. И я ни разу не передернул.

— Мы не будем трахаться в присутствии моей мамы в тот момент, когда она режет для тебя салат и разогревает пасту. Нам не по шестнадцать.

— В шестнадцать я бы многое отдал за маму на кухне, но спал в казарме и ел за общим столом.

— Не дави на жалость, Стивен. Я сказал «нет». Это мой дом и моя мать. И я рад, чертовски рад, что ты вернулся, но…

— Ох, да! — простонал Стив, потому что рука Дэнни во время длинной тирады успела проскользнуть под резинку трусов и теперь двигалась так быстро и резко, что обоим было ясно: на оргазм, поцелуи и последующий душ у него уйдет не больше оставшихся двенадцати минут.

— А я не ждал твоего возвращения, — прошептал Дэнни ему на ухо и потеребил губами мочку, отчего Стив мелко задрожал всем телом. — Каждый вечер, да. Я использовал столько смазки, что она хлюпала в кулаке, и представлял твой рот на моем члене и твой язык в моей заднице, и однажды сунул внутрь три пальца и так долго трахал сам себя, что кончил без рук, воображая, будто это ты.

— Да, блядь! — словарный запас Стива не отличался разнообразием, а особенно в моменты, когда он кончал, стараясь подавить громкие стоны и из-за этого оставляя на футболке Дэнни влажные пятна слюны, а на плече — явные следы зубов. — Я показал тебе свой, теперь покажи мне свой.

Шуточка была пошлой и детской, как раз в фирменном макгарреттовском стиле, но Дэнни принял решение и не желал от него отступать. Поэтому потерся внушительным бугром на джинсах о бедро Стива, весьма убедительно подавил вздох и направился прочь из ванной, оставив на тумбочке домашние штаны и футболку.

— Никаких шансов, что мамочка отпустит тебя погулять ночью? — прокричал ему в спину Стив.

— Вряд ли ты сам успеешь выбраться отсюда до полуночи. У нее там ужин из семи блюд.

Пульсирующая кровь стучала в висках, и к тому моменту, когда Дэнни кое-как привык к мысли, что Стив сидит сейчас на его кухне — с влажными после душа волосами, слипшимися от воды ресницами и, наверняка, без белья под домашними штанами — он несколько раз всерьез пожалел, что не воспользовался моментом и не позволил себе спустить пар хотя бы в одиночку.

Как знал. Стив наворачивал на вилку длинные спагетти, округлял губы и отправлял еду в рот плавно и медленно, начиная с самой верхушки конструкции, покрытой белым соусом. Аппетит у Дэнни пропал окончательно. Если, разумеется, говорить о еде.

Он и не представлял, что бывают такие бесконечные вечера.

Клара настойчиво подсовывала Стиву крекеры и доливала вино, когда они переместились из кухни на диван, а Стив, конечно же, делал серьезное лицо, разглядывая толстый семейный альбом, будто ему и вправду было интересно рождение детей Бриджет или поездка всех Уильямсов в Диснейленд много лет назад. Еще и, как специально, высовывал кончик языка, чтобы провести им по краю бокала, а после снять темно-красную каплю с уголка губ.

Дэнни образцово-показательно зевнул. А когда Клара и Стив не обратили на это внимания, склонившись над очередной страницей, использовал криптонит, уничтожающий Стива.

— Я так рад, что ты вернулся именно сегодня, — громко сказал он, вертя в руках бокал. — Уже представлял, как буду оправдываться перед психологом за твой завтрашний прогул. Но ты молодец, четко помнишь расписание консультаций, и нам придется отдуваться вместе.

То, что Стив едва не впился зубами в кусок тонкого стекла, можно было считать незначительной компенсацией за все причиненные неудобства.

— На что только идут наши налоги, — вздохнула Клара. — Квалификация вашего психолога вызывает у меня множество вопросов. По крайней мере, профессионализмом там и не пахнет.

— Может, стоит заложить бомбу с рождественским конфетти в ее офисе? — предложил Стив.

Мысль была совершенно идиотской, но Дэнни фыркнул, Клара заливисто рассмеялась, вечер был спасен хотя бы частично и закончился настоятельным советом вызвать такси, чтобы ни Стив, ни Дэнни не садились за руль после того, как вторая бутылка опустела.

Прятаться в придорожных кустах для прощального поцелуя тоже было не слишком по-взрослому, но Дэнни успел забраться руками под футболку Стива, пройтись ладонями по груди и животу, очерчивая каждую мышцу, и перекатить в пальцах сосок, заглушая ответный стон губами. Если кто-то и будет страдать этой ночью, то не он один.

* * *

Кажется, Санта немного сбился с графика и преподнес Дэнни свой подарок на пару дней раньше. Утро началось с грохота и шума. Ужасающий звук, заставивший продрать глаза ни свет ни заря, производили чемоданы Клары, сгружаемые вниз по лестнице.

— Прекрасно, что ты проснулся, — заявила она, подавая чашку кофе. — Звонила Бриджет. Твоя сестра зашивается с малышами, а Эдди закончил дела быстрее, чем планировал, и теперь я встречу Рождество как полагается: со снегом, нормальной елкой, в компании мужа, орущих безумных детей и праздничных гимнов. Отвези меня в аэропорт.

Дэнни даже не собирался возражать.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы мой сын был счастлив, — сказала Клара, обнимая его у входа в терминал. — Не помню у тебя такого лица с тех пор, как в детстве ты был влюблен в Джессику Рэббит. И только полный тупица не сообразил бы, что твоя домашняя одежда должна быть ему мала и коротка. Послушай доброго совета: дайте отставку своему психологу, она ни черта не смыслит в отношениях. С Рождеством, Дэнни!

— С Рождеством, мама! — Дэнни выдохнул так громко и радостно, что его наверняка услышал весь аэропорт Гонолулу.

* * *

Судя по легкой синеве под глазами Стива, он тоже не спал сном младенца. Что ж, Дэнни был отмщен за все долгие дни его отсутствия, но решил приберечь подарок мамы в качестве компенсации после сеанса.

— Итак, коммандер и детектив, последнюю встречу в этом году мы посвятим подведению итогов, — начала доктор Карлин. — Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали, что изменилось в ваших отношениях за прошедший год.

— Ничего! — редкое единодушие, высказанное хором, вызвало на лице доктора недовольную гримасу.

— Он по-прежнему ни в грош не ставит чужое мнение и принуждает всех поступать, как ему вздумается, и тогда, когда ему захочется.

— А он так же не дает мне и рта раскрыть. Как в одном человеке вообще умещается такое количество слов и эмоций? Иногда я думаю, что Дэнни разорвет, если он помолчит хотя бы полчаса.

— И все же ваша совместная работа, судя по отчетам, довольно успешна.

— И была бы еще эффективней, будь у каждого из нас другой напарник. Кивни, если согласен, Стив.

— Обычно, — тяжело вздохнула психолог, — на этом этапе я советую клиентам сменить подразделение или подать на развод, если речь идет о непреодолимых разногласиях между супругами. Не хотелось бы портить предпраздничный день суровыми вердиктами, и я чувствую, что ваше взаимодействие все же небезнадежно. Поэтому, пока у нас есть время, давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь еще. Например: что удивило вас друг в друге за этот год? Что впечатлило больше всего?

Дэнни затаил дыхание и в наступившей тишине услышал, как натужно отсчитывают минуты настольные часы в кабинете. Это был невероятно тонкий лед. Опасная дорожка, ступив на которую так легко можно сорваться в пропасть — проговориться, выдать себя неосторожным взглядом, запутаться в эмоциях. За прошедший год они узнали друг о друге слишком много нового.

— МакГарретт отстойно играет в покер и умеет пользоваться щипцами для лобстеров, — наконец-то сказал Дэнни.

— И это все? — брови психолога поползли вверх. — Обычно вы более многословны, детектив Уильямс. Вам с коммандером следует проводить вместе немного времени вне работы. Возможно, найти общее хобби или какие-то точки соприкосновения.

Точек у них было хоть отбавляй. Как раз сейчас Стив задумчиво поглаживал ладонью обтянутое джинсами бедро, на котором Дэнни мечтал оставить цепочку засосов, постепенно поднимаясь все ближе к члену.

— Мы движемся в этом направлении, — вдруг сказал Стив. — Не далее как вчера я провел вечер в гостях у Дэнни и его матери. Это было… эммм… познавательно. Миссис Уильямс прекрасно готовит. И я смотрел их семейный альбом. Такое можно засчитать?

— Безусловно, это прогресс, — кивнула доктор.

— Моя мать показывает семейные фотографии каждому встречному, от разносчика пиццы до уличного проповедника, — проворчал Дэнни. — Это не твоя заслуга и не какое-то особое отношение.

— Вы испытываете ревность, детектив? Не хотите делиться вниманием матери с другими людьми?

— О боже, нас в семье четверо. Мы с детства делимся, поэтому нет. Нет.

— А вы, коммандер, какие эмоции ощущали, сидя за семейным столом?

— Ну, я сильно устал вчера, мне было приятно и весело, что Дэнни так бесился. И, — Стив прищелкнул пальцами. — Вот оно! Я узнал новое. Дэнни очень меня удивил. Ему невероятно идет полицейская форма. А он никогда ее не надевал, я даже не был уверен, что она у него есть, но видел в альбоме фото с выпускного из академии.

— Детектив не носит форму. Ты находишь это странным? И, кстати, к вопросу о твоей внимательности, Стив. Я надевал парадный мундир. Намного реже, чем ты, конечно, у меня нет столько железок, свидетельствующих о героизме. Хвастаться ими, как ты, я не люблю.

В глазах у Стива мелькнуло нечто такое, в других обстоятельствах однозначно принятое Дэнни за возбуждение. Носок его кроссовка заерзал по ковру, слегка дернулось колено, кончик языка на мгновение показался меж зубов и быстро облизал нижнюю губу, а на скулах проявился едва заметный темный румянец.

Не то чтобы Дэнни считал доктора Карлин сверхпроницательной, но на всякий случай быстро затараторил о буднях полиции Ньюарка, сложностях обучения и собственном выпускном, о разочаровывающем нынешнем Рождестве без детей и не останавливался до тех пор, пока часы на столе не издали мерзкий пищащий звук и психолог не поднялась, с облегчением попрощавшись и назначив им следующую встречу через три месяца.

— И что сейчас было? — поинтересовался Стив, едва они вышли за порог приемной.

— Это мой вопрос. Парадная форма? Серьезно, Стивен?

— Надо было что-то сказать, тем более, ты молчал. Но вот тебе удивительное про меня: я замечаю, что надето на людях и идет им это или нет.

— Да как же! У тебя есть только две категории: человек или одет, или раздет.

— Или он труп, — хмыкнул Стив, вытаскивая зазвонивший телефон.

* * *

Вопреки всем привычкам команды, на место преступления они крались как воры: через задний служебный вход, лавируя между коробками с выпивкой, забитыми едой холодильниками, мимо кладовок и пустых гримерных.

— Личная просьба губернатора, — оправдывался администратор шоу при модном отеле. — Так жаль, так жаль. Вчера был невероятный аншлаг. Что теперь «Сирены Оаху» без мисс Лулу Бэлль? Обычный дешевый кордебалет. Вы имели честь видеть ее выступления? С учетом того, как они редки, места за столиками на рождественскую неделю бронировали с января. Боже, она незаменима…

— Понимаю и сочувствую, — сказал Дэнни, когда они открыли дверь с огромной сияющей звездой.

Незаменимое тело представляло собой почти два метра, состоящих из бесконечных ног в изумрудного цвета чулках, короткого золотого халатика, стянутого поясом на узкой талии, и копны ярко-рыжих волос, в идеальном художественном беспорядке разметавшихся по полу гримерной. Длинные завитые ресницы оттеняли помутневшую зелень глаз, а помада была нанесена столь безупречно, что ни единым мазком не выходила за обозначенный контур губ.

— И в смерти прекрасна, — вздохнул администратор. — Словно сама разыграла уход.

— Сомневаюсь, что все случилось добровольно, — заметил Стив. — Познакомься, Дэнни, это Майкл Уолд — один из двух кандидатов на пост судьи штата, самый молодой из них и однозначный лидер по частному мнению губернатора.

— Это вообще законно, а? Месяца два назад все новости трубили о его помолвке с какой-то светской красавицей.

— Не менее, чем покупки через интернет или подводная охота, — заверил администратор. — Конечно, я был осведомлен о подлинной личности мисс Лулу, поэтому сразу позвонил губернатору, но она свято хранила свое инкогнито и никогда не раскрывала его перед поклонниками или сотрудниками.

— Выходит, не слишком удачно, — хмыкнул Стив. — Дэнни, на что ты пялишься?

— Она… он как будто заснул. Никаких видимых повреждений. Придется подождать Макса, чтобы понять причину смерти, но, погоди-ка…

Клочок зеленого шелка мозолил ему глаза с того момента, как они пересекли порог. И Дэнни не ошибся: под золотым халатиком у мисс Лулу оказалось настоящее произведение искусства.

— Что? — насмешливо, но чуть взволнованно, спросил Стив.

Вряд ли он уловил, как застучало сердце Дэнни, или заметил дрогнувшие пальцы, когда тот прикоснулся к тончайшему кружеву.

— Эта вещь стоит дороже, чем твой «Шевроле», — Дэнни надеялся, что сумел удержать лицо, но все же никак не мог отвести глаз от блестящих золотых застежек. — Трусики и чулки на нем… ней — обычные. Тоже дорогие, но женские, их можно купить на любом сайте. Но корсет…

— Жаль, наша встреча с психологом пришлась на утро. К вечеру я мог бы рассказать ей новое о тебе.

— Будто это что-то неприличное — ценить красивое женское белье. Твои откровения о форменных мундирах вышли куда более двусмысленными. С учетом того, что ты посвятил себя военной карьере… Неужели мучился перманентным стояком на плацу?

— Тебе не кажется нелепым, что мы перешептываемся, нагнувшись над трупом? Куда?..

Стив не успел его придержать, и Дэнни ринулся удовлетворять свое любопытство: распустил шелковые банты по бокам, повернув тело, ослабил узлы шнуровки сзади и осторожно начал снимать с креплений золотистые петли, украшавшие переднюю часть корсета.

— У тебя такое лицо, будто ты вот-вот кончишь, — выдохнул ему на ухо Стив и был не так уж неправ.

Стоило на секунду представить, что вместо холодного, гладкого и белого торса разошедшийся на две половины корсет сейчас откроет ему поджарый живот в кубиках пресса, дорожку темных волос от груди до паха и напряженные соски с небольшими ареолами.

Прибывший патологоанатом бесцеремонно отбросил его руки и с видимым усилием потянул на себя левую часть корсета.

— Глубокое проникающее ранение длинным обоюдоострым предметом. Смотрите, коммандер, клинок вошел снизу под углом и буквально пронзил его, будто насадил сердце на вертел. Точнее смогу сказать после вскрытия, но, возможно, этот человек скончался от болевого шока и внутреннего кровотечения. Внешних проявлений почти нет.

— Но Дэнни заметил бы несколько капель крови на ткани, если бы не был столь впечатлен общей картиной, — не удержался от шпильки Стив.

— Да пошел ты… Вот здесь, внизу, посмотри, вшита какая-то пружина. Она не почувствовала уплотнение, ведь оно было прикрыто бантом. Что-то послужило спусковым механизмом для складной металлической пластины, которой заменили одну из планок, и она превратилась в стилет. Возможно, крючки постепенно натягивали пружину, потому что Лулу явно завязала шнуровку, а после застегивала спереди. Корсет нужно разобрать по ниткам. Без сомнения, он сшит на заказ, может, выйдем на мастера. И вот еще… бриллианты редко дарят, завернув в мусорный пакет. Такая дорогая, без сомнения, сделанная специально для мисс Лулу с учетом всех ее… гхм… анатомических особенностей, вещь должна иметь не менее шедевральную упаковку. Ищите подарочную коробку. Она обязана выглядеть как Ковчег Завета. Вряд ли у нее поднялась рука такое выбросить.

Что и говорить, Дэнни оказался прав. Не успел мешок с трупом Майкла Уолда проплыть через служебный выход, как им пришлось вернуться в гримерную, где до сих пор витала странно возбуждающая смесь запахов трупа, дорогих духов, больших денег и шелковых кружев.

Кажется, Стив тоже оценил изящество упаковки, обнаруженной криминалистами: бархат цвета слоновой кости, которым была выложена изнутри прозрачная, словно хрустальная, коробка. Изумрудный, с золотым и черным, корсет, должен был выглядеть в ней сокровищем. Затейливый вензель на крышке складывался в буквы A и М.

— Я бы не прочь повидаться с ним, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни, — но пока Коно и Чин выясняют личность маэстро от иглы, нам, видимо, придется довольствоваться оставшимися. Для начала ставлю на убийство из ревности.

— Или устранение конкурента на пост, — пожал плечами Стив.

— Тогда зачем убивать? Всплыви подобное в прессе, и Майклу пришлось бы отказаться от притязаний на должность.

— Поэтому первым делом нам следует отправиться к Гарри П. Боуману.

— Черта с два ты что-то узнаешь от человека с таким именем. «П» — это что вообще такое? Пафосный? Полный придурок? Протеже? А бить его губернатор тебе наверняка запретил. Могли бы пообедать, было бы больше пользы.

* * *

Так и вышло. Застегнутый на все пуговицы дорогого костюма Гарри Пибоди Боуман встретил их на пороге, скорчил стандартную печальную мину, услышав о смерти второго претендента, не стал выспрашивать подробности, рассыпавшись в сожалениях и похвалах бывшему коллеге, и посоветовал обратиться к своей ассистентке, четко следящей за распорядком дня, всей входящей и исходящей почтой, звонками и расходами, дабы удостоверить свое алиби на любой день и час любого года из последних тринадцати лет. А после нетерпеливо взглянул на время и напомнил, что коммандер Макгарретт тоже находится в списке приглашенных на праздничный прием у губернатора этим вечером, и если ему простят появление в рабочей одежде, то будущему судье штата — нет.

Дэнни лениво проглядел ежедневник встреч. Они попросту теряли время, и если так пойдет и дальше, то Рождество застигнет их где-нибудь по дороге от подозреваемого к подозреваемому. Боуман не соврал: Сью, помощник и личный секретарь, действительно скрупулезно вела заметки, и пожелай они узнать, где ее босс покупал носки десять лет назад — им немедленно предоставят чек.

Стив зевнул и потащил его прочь, едва закончив разговор со штаб-квартирой:

— Как бы там ни было, в этот рассадник кружев, лент и драгоценных крючков я тебя не пущу. Пусть за портным на Мауи летит Коно. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты хлопнулся в обморок посреди ателье из-за оттока крови из мозга в член.

— Мне следует испытывать схожие чувства, когда ты пялишься на парад в День ветеранов или вручаешь дипломы выпускникам полицейской академии? Ты сегодня разрушил мой мир. Или… постой… ты разрушил его в третий раз. Первый — когда наставил на меня пистолет в своем гараже, а потом вынудил присоединиться к команде. Второй — когда поцеловал прямо в машине и уверял, что это только для того, чтобы я помолчал.

— Виновен, — буркнул Стив. — И давай на этом закончим. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Коно не привезет портного и мы его не допросим. Тогда я, возможно, передохну, перестану воспринимать твои слова фоновым шумом и смогу забыть, как выглядят женские кружевные трусики, натянутые на вполне натуральный член и яйца.

«Это потому, что ты ничего не понимаешь в прекрасном, дикарь», — едва не сказал Дэнни, но машина уже притормозила у дома Вайолы Ли — красавицы-невесты Майкла Уолда.

Она не выглядела безутешной, всего лишь немного печальной, но на ресницах не блестело и капли влаги, а веки оставались нежно-розовыми, ничуть не припухшими от слез.

«Я не убивал». Такая знакомая песня. Исполняется на любой из известных мотивов, подходящих к ситуации. Вайола спела ее с небольшой вариацией.

— Я не убивала, — сказала она, вытягивая стройные ноги. — Но если вы считаете, что ни о чем не догадывалась, то зря. Просто не интересуюсь деталями. Такая работа. Мы были помолвлены, но помолвка — зыбкие обязательства, детектив. Это могло продлиться пять или пятнадцать лет. Я бы еженедельно получала определенную сумму, а Майк имел все шансы дослужиться до Верховного суда.

— И сейчас ваш контракт завершился со смертью работодателя?

— Нет. Все закончилось вчера. Сегодня утром на мой счет уже поступила оговоренная неустойка, которую вы, конечно, сочтете фантастической. Майкл наконец-то принял решение, и оно явно не совпадало с имиджем будущего судьи штата. Он сказал, что влюблен. Давно и безнадежно, с самого университета, но вдруг оказалось, и предмет его страсти тоже питает к нему некую симпатию. Он хотел оставить карьеру. Кто я такая, чтобы этому препятствовать? Он был хорошим, тонко чувствующим человеком, и политические интриги приносили ему только головную боль и депрессию. Мы расстались близкими друзьями, я пожелала Майклу счастья. В мире множество мужчин, нуждающихся в моих услугах. Кстати, если вам понадобится понимающая спутница, коммандер… — Вайола порылась в миниатюрной сумочке и протянула Стиву визитку. — Исключительно в целях саморекламы я сделаю вам скидку.

— Что она имела в виду? — раздраженно спросил Стив, когда они шли к машине.

Морщинки над его бровями складывались в странные узоры, и Дэнни готов был разгладить губами каждую, лишь бы Стив не грузился еще и этим.

* * *

За хитрым вензелем и именем Амедео Морена скрывался Ману Налуаи, и он оглядывал Стива и Дэнни так, словно это их привели на допрос в бункер без окон с единственным стулом посередине. И каким бы уважением Дэнни ни проникся к его мастерству — человек, не в метафорическом смысле пронзивший чье-либо сердце насквозь, не заслуживал поблажек. И все же он невольно подался вперед, едва удержавшись, чтобы не схватить руку Стива, швырнувшего испачканный кровью корсет прямо в лицо арестованному.

Тот даже не подумал увернуться, и острый кончик открытого клинка оцарапал ему щеку.

— Если он и притворяется, что не знал о нем, то весьма удачно, — тихо хмыкнул Дэнни.

— Или он позволил бы отрезать себе нос, только чтобы не попасть в тюрьму, не так ли, Ману?

— Я художник, — ответил он. — Я создаю красоту. Иногда она способна убивать, но убивают не вещи, а люди. Мне жаль мисс Лулу Бэлль. Ее смерть лишила меня ощутимой части дохода. Мисс Лулу обожала шикарное белье, и если кто-то хотел ее порадовать, то не скупился. Впрочем, моя работа стоит того.

Встреть его Дэнни на улице, с легкостью принял бы за торговца овощами или владельца пляжного магазина сувениров. Но пользующийся чужим именем, седоватый, круглый как мяч гаваец с глазами-щелочками и сальной челкой похоже, был расстроен всерьез.

— Значит, мисс Лулу не требовалось летать на Мауи для снятия мерок?

— Хвала богам, она пребывала в одних и тех же размерах с того дня, как я сделал для нее первый комплект белья. Заказчику всего лишь следовало указать, что вещь предназначена ей.

— И, разумеется…

— Разумеется. Я имею дело с деликатными материями, детектив. Как в смысле работы, так и человеческих отношений. Остаться анонимным — неоспоримое право клиента. Но когда вы его найдете, я желаю посмотреть в глаза тому, кто посмел осквернить два шедевра: мой и тело мисс Лулу. Если бы я и хотел кого-то убить — вот лучший кандидат. Вы позволите мне оплакать обе потери?

— Корсет — улика. И, к сожалению, мисс Лулу вряд ли хотела бы видеть вас на своих похоронах. Тем не менее… Стив, расстегни-ка его наручники. Пусть осмотрит механизм выброса лезвия.

— Ты так ему доверяешь, — насмешливо фыркнул Стив. — В этом есть что-то очень личное.

— Детектив просто умеет ценить настоящую красоту, — Ману склонился над корсетом, словно над мертвым ребенком, на его лице застыло страдание, пока он ощупывал каждый шов.

— Это варварство, — наконец прошептал он. — Сродни тому, чтобы облить картину кислотой или раздробить камнем старинную вазу. Видите, видите, детектив! — запальчиво воскликнул он, тыча Дэнни под нос ткань. — Смотрите, какой неровный шов, а в нем обычные нитки, на тон светлее остальных. Кто может быть настолько ужасен в работе с машинкой? Верхняя застежка — металлическая подделка той же формы и цвета, кто-то открутил настоящую от бюска и неуклюже приклепал эту дешевку. Она, стальная пластина и эти жуткие пружины соединены обычной проволокой! В своих работах я использую только лучшие и самые дорогие материалы: карбоновые пластины, застежки с настоящей позолотой, пуговицы, сделанные вручную. Страшно подумать! Она не заслуживает пощады…

— Вы считаете, Лулу сама приложила руку к перешиву корсета?

— О, я знал мисс Лулу. Ее пальцы были не предназначены для иглы и ниток, а уж тем более для пружин и грубого металла. Корсет у меня забирала женщина. Некоторые заказы я высылаю по почте до востребования или отправляю с посыльным прямо тому, кому предназначен подарок. Я уже договорился со своим обычным курьером, но за два дня до отправки заказчик написал мне и попросил отдать корсет лично в руки. Та, что забирала пакет, не из таких… Подарок для Лулу был не от нее.

— К Чину его, — скомандовал Стив. — Пусть составят портрет.

* * *

Песенка «Я не убивал» грозилась в этом году заменить привычные «Джингл беллс».

Когда Гарри Боумана остановили на выходе из дома облаченным в идеально сидящий костюм, на его лице застыло выражение, с каким дети пережевывают пресные овсяные хлопья, в которые забыли добавить мед. Но, нехотя вернувшись в гостиную, он спел знакомый мотив, слегка разнообразив не менее навязшим в зубах «Я любил ее».

— Смешно, — зевая, резюмировал Дэнни. — Сейчас вы скажете, что ни сном ни духом не ведали, что под рыжим париком и золотым халатиком Лулу Бэлль скрывался ваш конкурент на должность судьи штата.

— Разумеется, я знал. — Гарри держался с выработанным годами спокойствием профессионального юриста: ни вздернувшегося вверх уголка губ, ни дрогнувшего века, ни лишнего жеста. — И полностью осознавал, чем рискую, господа. Но не сразу. Я увидел Лулу три года назад в рождественском шоу «Сирен Оаху». Вам будут малоинтересны подробности передуманного мною за это время. Я отдавал себе отчет, что она… на самом деле не она, но Лулу умела хранить секреты, и ее тайну я выяснил только два месяца назад, когда лично решился вести за ней слежку. Тембр голоса и некоторые жесты моего конкурента заставили меня подозревать, и…

— Вы послали ему очень дорогой рождественский подарок, — перебил Стив. — Не считая того, что он убил обоих сразу: и мисс Лулу, и Майка Уолда. Стилет пронзил сердце, как только был застегнут последний крючок.

Гарри Боуман вдруг стал похож на человека. Ровно на один, очень краткий, миг, его лицо исказилось неподдельными чувствами: скорбью и сожалением, глубокой горечью утраты. Но стоило Дэнни моргнуть, и пред ним вновь сидел спокойный, уравновешенный будущий судья штата Гавайи, почти без дрожи в голосе дающий показания:

— Ничего такого я не… Мисс Лулу благосклонно приняла мой подарок. Я позвонил ей с предоплаченного номера, мы говорили вчера. Майкл… она… Все очень сложно, господа. Она обещала надеть корсет на сегодняшнее выступление, и мы условились встретиться после. Возможно, она примеряла его для репетиции вечернего шоу. Майкл прекрасно понял, кто я, и все же… у нас был шанс. Поэтому я точно его не убивал. Не знаю, как это доказать, алиби в делах такого рода всегда сомнительны. Простите, Сью звонит уже четвертый раз: меня ждут на приеме, и я ужасно опаздываю. Могу заверить, когда я заказывал эту вещь, ни о каких скрытых кинжалах речи не было. Вам достаточно связаться с портным, он подтвердит мои слова.

— Непременно, непременно, — пробормотал Дэнни. — А почему вы передумали отправлять подарок с посыльным и поручили своей ассистентке его забрать?

Гарри Боуман не успел сказать ни слова, глубоко и резко вдохнув через нос, а Стив уже кинулся наружу, вытаскивая ключи от машины.

Все встало на свои места в течение десяти минут, пока они летели к губернаторской резиденции, Дэнни говорил по телефону с Грейс и Чарли, а Стив сидел за рулем так ровно, будто привязал к спине доску для серфинга, и только на его щеках играл едва заметный налет румянца.

— Рождественская история не из тех, что можно рассказать детям, — вздохнул Дэнни. — Да и вообще глупая и просто плохая.

— И станет еще хуже, если мы не поторопимся, — убежденно сказал Стив. — Не следует портить губернатору прием с награждением, постараемся задержать ее как можно тише.

Стив старался, изо всех сил старался, чтобы вторжение прошло незаметно. Они взяли Сью Новак в клещи, зайдя по бокам, и Стив настойчиво оттискивал ее плечом из зала приемов, а Дэнни прилагал для скорости весомый аргумент в виде дула пистолета в левый бок. Наверное, недостаточно убедительно, потому что ей все же удалось наступить на ботинок Стива острым тонким каблуком, а после дернуть на себя ближайшего официанта с подносом, уставленным узкими высокими бокалами. Пол покрылся осколками и липкими лужицами, и ассистентке Гарри Боумана хватило секундного замешательства своих конвоиров, чтобы кинуться не к выходу, а наоборот — в толпу людей. Промедление стоило всем значительной утраты преимущества. Особенно губернатору, к чьему горлу сейчас была приставлена острая двузубая вилка. Его телохранитель, так же, как Стив и Дэнни, то вскидывал, то опускал пистолет, боясь задеть кого-то из гостей.

— Ты, конечно, не догадался расставить снайперов Гровера по периметру? — беззлобно поинтересовался Дэнни.

— Естественно. Это всего лишь, ну… глупая женщина, а не какой-нибудь рейнджер.

— Похоже, только ты один так считаешь, — Дэнни кивком указал на Сью, вполне профессиональным захватом удерживающую крупное тело губернатора и пригибающуюся так, что любой снайпер не рискнул бы выстрелить ей в голову. — По крайней мере, собрать хитрый механизм в корсете ей хватило мозгов.

— Может, она погуглила?

— Окей, окей, Сью, дорогая, — толпа вдруг расступилась, давая проход Гарри Боуману. Тот шел вперед с поднятыми вверх пустыми ладонями и не отводил взгляда от подрагивающего у горла губернатора серебра. — Мы вместе почти пятнадцать лет, Сью. Ты стала моим секретарем, когда я только начал работу у «Беннета и Кау». Мы вместе проделали длинный путь, и все это время ты мне была как мать. Ты до сих пор следишь за тем, чтобы я правильно питался, и обрываешь телефон, отправляя меня спать, если я долго засиживаюсь над бумагами.

Гарри Боуман приближался шаг за шагом, но она лишь сильнее вдавливала зубцы в шею губернатора, скользя спиной вдоль стены в сторону выхода для персонала.

— Я всегда это ценил, Сью. И вот теперь, когда из обычного секретаря в адвокатской фирме ты превратилась в личного ассистента кандидата в судьи штата…

— Во имя всего этого я исправила то, что ты собирался бесповоротно испортить, Гарри. Своей глупейшей прихотью, мальчишеской выходкой…

— Кажется, это очень личное, — пробормотал Стив и так быстро вскинул пистолет, что Дэнни не успел помешать.

Первые два выстрела пришлись в верхушку переливающейся огнями елки, остальные — по фуршетному столу и прямо по паркету у ног губернатора. Толпа гостей зашумела и засуетилась, сам губернатор, быстро сориентировавшись, врезал локтем в солнечное сплетение отвлекшейся на шум Сью. Телохранитель успешно свалил его на пол, прикрыв собой, и Стив, подхватив тяжелый деревянный стул с гнутыми ножками, с силой запустил им вперед. Сью покачнулась, медленно осела на пол, размазывая по стене брызнувшую из рассеченной головы кровь, а Стив развернулся и молча пошел из переполненного гостями зала приемов, по пути отсалютовав Дюку, летящему внутрь с наручниками наготове.

* * *

— Интересно, какие теперь у него шансы стать судьей штата?

— Максимальные, — не задумываясь, ответил Стив. — Сью Новак ни за что не расскажет об истинных причинах убийства Уолда, устранение конкурента — не вызывающий сомнения мотив, а губернатор никогда не забудет, как Боуман пытался вступить с ней в переговоры, чтобы отвлечь внимание от его персоны.

— Материнская любовь временами принимает странные формы, — проворчал Дэнни. — Это называется «тихая операция», да? Или я не представляю, что в твоем понимании тишина.

— Зато быстро, — пожал плечами Стив. — Господи, как же хочется спать. Ты не возражаешь, если я поеду к себе?

— Почему я должен? В кои-то веки ты спросил моего мнения. Да я просто счастлив, ясно?! Но если ты вздумаешь не явиться к ужину… К очень позднему ужину. Плавно перетекающему в рождественский завтрак.

— Да у тебя даже елки в этом году нет, — фыркнул Стив. — И, знаешь, я провел вечер с твоей матерью, так что… Может, в этот раз встретим Рождество у меня?

В его взгляде сквозила странная задумчивость, и Дэнни на секунду растерялся, пытаясь расшифровать новые эмоции, а после, словно нехотя, кивнул и согласился. Вдобавок, ему в голову пришла Очень Удачная Идея. И только чтобы не обдумывать ее прямо сейчас, он нарушил (впрочем, не впервые) одно из своих правил: никаких поцелуев в машине. Как минимум пока один из них за рулем. Или пока не заглушен мотор. Или не прямо на обочине оживленной дороги. И спинка сидения всегда должна оставаться вертикальной. Обе спинки, Стивен! И все должны быть одеты. Я здесь детей вожу, черт тебя побери!

Стив сжал его член ладонью прямо через брюки. Это было явное пренебрежение к требованиям Дэнни, что он и попытался объяснить низким тихим стоном. Стив дразнил его, слегка прикусывая нижнюю губу и языком проходясь вдоль ворота рубашки, словно желая узнать границы, за которыми у Дэнни сорвет крышу. Как будто происходящего уже недостаточно.

— Остановись, — кажется, его интонации были неубедительны, потому что Стив только сильнее притерся всем телом. — Ты дикарь, вообще не имеющий представления о рамках приличий!

— Но тебе это нравится, — победно ухмыльнулся Стив. — Твоя мама права, доктору Карлин следует дать отставку.

— Если ты и дальше собираешься говорить о моей матери, пока мой член упирается тебе в живот…

— О нет, нет, прости, — в тоне Стива вовсе не слышалось извинений, но он скатился с Дэнни, поднял обе спинки и как ни в чем не бывало нажал на газ.

Даже гнал к своему дому не быстрее обычного, а после выскочил из машины, запечатлев на щеке Дэнни невиннейший мимолетный поцелуй.

Нехотя перебравшись на водительское место, он наблюдал, как широкая спина Стива скрывается за дверью. Время до ужина ему предстояло провести за скучными хлопотами.

* * *

Ну, это было немного смешно.

А еще чертовски неудобно и слишком жарко. Дэнни не смог бы сказать точно — его бросало в пот из-за плотной ткани, потому что это блядские, проклятые вечным летом Гавайи, или он нервничал, до конца не уверенный, понравится ли его идея Стиву.

Последние два часа он провел с отпаривателем, утюгом и полиролью в руках, и теперь старая форма полиции Ньюарка блестела начищенными пуговицами, на брюках не топорщилось ни одной лишней складочки, и галстук был завязан идеальным полувиндзорским узлом. Хороший костюм для Хэллоуина. Дэнни надеялся остаться незамеченным в наступившей темноте, ведь вряд ли он сможет объяснить кому-нибудь, по какой причине сержант-детектив Дэнни Уильямс при полном параде, сверкая нашивками, пуговицами и кокардой на фуражке, гонит машину в сторону дома коммандера Макгарретта вечером в Сочельник. Только чтобы увидеть глаза Стива, когда откроется дверь.

Очевидно, тот не ждал его так рано, но все муки Дэнни стоили результата: на секунду ему показалось, что Стиву сейчас понадобится искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца. Он застыл в неподвижной позе, так и сжимая пальцами ручку двери, едва Дэнни перешагнул порог. Лишь чуть прикрыл веки, словно блик света от рождественской гирлянды отразился в золоченой пуговице кителя и на секунду ослепил его.

Дэнни боялся двинуться, изучая взглядом сервированный у большого окна стол, хрупкие бокалы на высоких ножках и серебристый свет луны, плещущийся в океане, пока не счел паузу слишком затянутой и тревожной.

— Это… вроде как с Рождеством, — сказал он.

Больше ему не удалось произнести ни слова, потому что Стив выдохнул нечто хриплое и бессвязное и, подняв руку, медленно, будто потревоженный лунатик, провел пальцем вдоль его щеки. А потом набросился так, что с лихвой оправдал все случаи, когда Дэнни называл его дикарем. Дэнни ощутимо приложился затылком о косяк, и форменная фуражка съехала на бок, а после спланировала на пол, отброшенная прочь.

Стив целовал глубоко, жадно, нещадно втискивая в стену, прикусывал кожу над жестким воротом рубашки, вклинивал колено меж бедер, но крепко держал за запястья, не позволяя ни коснуться в ответ, ни двинуться. Дэнни и не собирался, ошарашенный его напором, словно попал в трубу океанской волны, где не видно ничего, кроме одуряющей синевы, и не слышно ни звука — только гул безумной стихии. За полгода их близости он почти привык к непредсказуемости Стива. К тому, что тот мог быть несдержан или не рассчитывал силу, порой оставляя синяки в самых неожиданных местах. Это всегда охренительно заводило. Но Дэнни не мог и представить, что эрекция достигнет рекордного максимума именно в тот миг, когда Стив прижмется щекой к его нашивкам и обведет кончиком языка блестящий металл пуговицы.

Стив и в самом деле вел себя как спятившее животное: приникал всем телом и терся, словно огромный урчащий зверь — опасный, быстрый, неконтролируемый, и если Дэнни и находил это странным, то исключительно потому, что предполагал менее бурную встречу. К примеру, совместный ужин, за которым постепенно расстегивается китель, расслабляется узел галстука, последовательно вынимаются из петель пуговицы рубашки.

Они все же смогли сделать несколько шагов по направлению к дивану, и глотка воздуха хватило на то, чтобы у Дэнни мелькнула мысль вернуться к собственному плану на рождественский вечер.

Но Стив уже намотал его галстук на кулак, неслабо толкнул в плечо, усаживая на диван, и плавно сполз меж раздвинутых коленей, возясь с застежкой форменных штанов. В его намерениях не оставалось никаких сомнений. Он взял в рот одним глубоким и резким движением, пачкая мокрыми губами безупречную темную синеву брюк, и не двигался и не дышал так долго, только втягивая щеки вокруг члена, что Дэнни должен был испугаться. Если бы мог, конечно, соображать, а не издавал низкие стоны, бездумно наслаждаясь видом растянутых вокруг члена губ, изломом бровей и фантастической длиной ресниц. И не пытался расслабить туго затянутый узел галстука, потому что грудь жгло от возбуждения и нежности. Когда пальцы Стива пробрались глубже и легко погладили под яйцами, Дэнни задрожал и кончил, успев заметить, что на последнем толчке Стив отстранился и несколько капель спермы попали на выбритую щеку. Его глаза были закрыты, влага блестела на растертых губах, а скулы заливали пятна румянца.

— Ничего себе начало вечера, — пробормотал Дэнни, поднимая его с колен. — Охуеть. Ты не дал мне и рта раскрыть.

Стив сглотнул, молча потянувшись к идеально сервированному столу и взяв бутылку.

После всего, что произошло, странно было ожидать званого ужина и церемоний. Видит бог, Дэнни пытался вернуть традиции старого доброго семейного праздника в нужное русло. Но Стив обнял губами узкое горлышко бутылки, напрочь игнорируя подходящие букету вина бокалы, и под широкими брюками меж пол выпущенной рубашки вырисовывался такой холм, что еще немного, и его можно будет вносить в список самых крутых местных гор.

— Зачем выбирать дорогое вино, чтобы поганить его таким варварским способом, — проворчал Дэнни. — Можно было просто купить ящик пива.

Стив все еще вел себя так, будто находился где-то не здесь, глубоко дыша и прикрывая глаза.

— Прости… — наконец глухо сказал он. — Вряд ли ты поймешь. Это вроде как ты много лет каждый день мечтал о чем-то и неожиданно получил. И ты ошибся — я помню, когда ты… выглядел так же… одно из наших первых дел. Мы вручали Коно значок, как ты мог забыть, Дэнни? В тот вечер я себе ладони стер.

— Может, следовало открыть рот и сказать, а? Просто поделиться своей фантазией, не заставлять меня догадываться или сомневаться? И хоть я ненавижу все это, а сейчас рубашка прилипла к моей спине, и вот прочувствуй: больше всего на свете мне хочется снять галстук… но, Стив… есть еще что-то, чего бы ты хотел?

Стив разразился ругательствами и кинулся в кухню.

Ясное дело: то, что стояло в духовке, уже начало издавать запах дымящихся углей. Бедняжку грудинку все еще можно было спасти, и, в общем-то, Дэнни счел бы обугленное мясо нормальным продолжением вечера в духе варваров и туземцев, если бы вдруг не заметил, как неловко двигается Стив. Как с трудом нагибается, чтобы вытащить противень и боится выше приподнять руки, неуклюже перемещаясь боком от духовки до стола и выискивая длинную вилку. Эти скупые нескладные движения свидетельствовали только об одном, и Дэнни мысленно проклял себя и полицейскую форму за то, что от возбуждения не заметил проблему раньше и позволил Стиву так активно действовать.

— Эй… трещина или перелом?

— Что? — Стив явно был застигнут врасплох его вопросом.

— Я спрашиваю, перелом или трещина у тебя в ребрах, идиот! Потому что ты героически сыграл авемарию* стулом вместо мяча и явно потревожил полученную в отъезде травму, но не счел нужным обратиться к врачу, а сам наложил повязку. Ну же, не сопротивляйся, дай посмотреть.

Стив усмехнулся так криво, что Дэнни еще больше уверился: он попал в самую точку. Тот безропотно присел в кресло, позволил ему раскатать поднятые рукава широкой белой рубашки и лишь слегка постанывал, пока Дэнни аккуратно расстегивал верхние пуговицы.

— Твою мать!

Улыбка Стива стала блуждающей и совсем безумной, пока Дэнни глотал воздух, уставившись на то, что мешало Стиву нормально двигаться.

Ярко-синий шелк, вдруг до рези в глазах оттенивший загорелую кожу Стива, по верху отделанный тонким серебряным кружевом, едва прикрывавшим соски; упругие пластины, прошитые такими же серебряными нитками, жестко сдавливали талию, а край корсета уходил вниз, прячась под широким поясом свободных брюк.

Он вздернул Стива вверх и вновь почувствовал, что шерстяные брюки греют не хуже печки, а галстук давит на кадык так, будто кто-то затягивает петлю на шее висельника. Если бы он не кончил десять минут назад, то сделал бы это прямо сейчас.

— Тебе нравится? — прошептал Стив. — Нравится? Иначе… Я, блядь, целый час его надевал.

— И если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе его снять…

— Так нравится или нет? Ты подаешь какие-то неоднозначные сигналы.

Наверное, глубокий поцелуй, завершившийся укусом над самой ключицей, даже Стив должен был трактовать как положительный ответ.

Дэнни разворачивал свой подарок медленно и осторожно, постепенно освобождая от рубашки, выцеловывая плечи и линию ключиц и лаская каждую напрягшуюся мышцу дрожащими пальцами. Он старался держаться изо всех сил и все же сдался — скользнул языком по коже над самой кромкой узкого кружева и окончательно слетел с катушек. Глухо зарычал, словно пещерный человек при виде добровольно пришедшего на заклание мамонта, и дернул рубашку Стива так, что от ворота пошли неровные длинные прорехи. Ну, может, еще с его клыков капала слюна, потому что он точно намеревался сожрать Стива целиком: со всеми татуировками, ресницами, шрамами, черными блестящими застежками, каплями пота на висках и железной пуговицей на брюках, которая никак не желала поддаваться.

Нежную шелковую ткань хотелось ощущать всей кожей. Вылизать каждый выпуклый завиток изящного серебряного узора и смотреть при этом Стиву в глаза — темно-синие, удивленные и восторженные, чтобы четко уловить момент, когда недоумение сменится пониманием: «О да, это был правильный подарок!»

Три слоя одежды: майка, рубашка и китель жгли, как раскаленная броня, а брюки следовало стянуть, пока они не сгорели вместе с носками. Дэнни еще никогда не питал такой всеобъемлющей ненависти к галстуку — узел душил, в глазах плясали черно-белые пятна, и язык Стива в его рту отнимал последнюю возможность вдохнуть полной грудью.

Дэнни отступил ровно на шаг. Один, небольшой, не разрывающий сплетение пальцев. Только чтобы ослабить удавку и чуть издали полюбоваться тем, как легкий серебристый блик играет на загорелой груди Стива. Он успел расстегнуть одну пуговицу на форменной рубашке, когда Стив потянулся к сервированному столу.

— Раз уж сегодня такой день, — пробормотал он, и Дэнни почувствовал, как острое лезвие ножа касается его кожи. Скользит вдоль ворота, слегка надавливая, и с усилием проникает под узел на шее. Не слишком-то бережно, ощутимо царапая, но от смеси опасности и полной уверенности, что Стив не навредит ему, вдруг подогнулись колени, а к яйцам словно поднесли горящий факел.

Стив срезал галстук одним быстрым и сильным движением, тут же припав поцелуем к покрасневшему следу.

— Всегда хотел это сделать, — выдохнул он, едва нож выпал из его пальцев.

— Не рассчитывай, что я позволю испортить остальные.

Внутри у Дэнни уже бушевало дикое пламя, а опасность возгорания нависла над ковром и мебелью. Еще немного — и взрыв накроет весь остров, а Стив беспечно подливал горючего в этот костер, медленно расстегивая молнию и постепенно спуская свои брюки все ниже, до тех пор, пока под краем изысканного корсета не показалась узкая черная полоска совершенно обычной трикотажной ткани.

— Блядь… — прохрипел Дэнни, потому что его способность комментировать все и вся осталась далеко за пределами галактики по имени Стив Макгарретт.

Только этот ненормальный с его варварским, чудовищным, совершенно… идеальным… отсутствием вкуса мог дополнить шелковую роскошь обычными трусами. Ладно, они были короткими и такими узкими, что возбужденный член не мог сдвинуться вперед и вверх, а так и лежал вдоль нижнего края корсета. Четко очерченные контуры натягивали ткань, и на ней уже расплылось небольшое влажное пятно.

Скорости, с которой Дэнни избавился от одежды, мог позавидовать любой кадет.

Он втиснул Стива в себя, задевая сосками выпуклые узоры и наслаждаясь прикосновениями, сполз на колени и прихватил губами головку прямо сквозь черный хлопок.

Стив тихо, с облегчением выдохнул, когда Дэнни сдернул его белье, освобождая член и яйца. Кромка корсета доходила почти до корня, и Дэнни не мог остановиться, все скользил пальцами по серебристому кружеву, заводил руку назад, на спину, поглаживал вздрагивающие ягодицы, пока Стив медленно и неожиданно сдержанно трахал его в рот. Не пытался, как это обычно бывало, достать до сердца через горло, а нежно скользил внутри, лишь слегка притираясь к нёбу и языку. И почти мурлыкал, откровенно бесстыдно жмурясь от удовольствия.

— Если эта вещица делает тебя таким осторожным и терпеливым, то я, пожалуй, буду настаивать, чтобы ты носил ее на работу, — улыбнулся он, едва член Стива покинул его рот.

— Боюсь, тогда станешь безрассудным ты.

— Детка, я не сделал еще и половины того, что хотел. Ты показал себя спереди, а сзади…

— Морпехов не учат шнуровать корсеты, только ботинки. Так что…

Дэнни едва не рассмеялся, но почувствовал, как у него перехватывает горло.

— В спальню, — только и смог сказать он. — Или…

Впрочем, когда ему удавалось приказывать Стиву? Тот предсказуемо решил все за него.

Медленно повернулся спиной, открывая невидимую доселе часть, так плотно и низко прилегавшую к пояснице, что закрывала самый верх ложбинки, и чуть нагнулся вперед, опираясь рукой на спинку кресла.

Это выглядело так пошло, призывно и развязно, что Дэнни смог лишь со стоном сжать яйца, лихорадочно соображая, есть ли в этом, мать его, огромном доме хоть капля пролонгирующей смазки. Иначе ему потребовалось бы сначала сунуть член в ведро со льдом, чтобы не кончить, едва Стив прогнулся еще глубже и рукой отвел ягодицу.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — прошептал Дэнни, но все же не собирался следовать этому совершенно однозначному призыву.

Он хотел полюбоваться. Нигде, никогда не увидишь подобного сочетания: петли длинной двойной шнуровки были перекрещены замысловатым узором и в центре, встречаясь, складывались хитрым узлом, оставляя четыре конца синего шнура свисать до нижнего края.

Дэнни провел по напряженным, влажным от пота плечам, обрисовал выступающие канаты мышц на спине, скользнул ладонями к талии и вновь опустился на колени, оставляя поцелуи на незагорелой коже.

Стив нетерпеливо повел бедрами.

Но Дэнни желал сегодня получить всё. Поэтому нежно развел ягодицы и коснулся языком сжатого ануса. Кажется, у Стива не хватило сил на вздох — только на короткий всхлип. И едва Дэнни начал осторожно разглаживать складки кожи и проникать кончиком языка в самую середину, Стив взмолился:

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… сделай, как прошу… надень китель.

— Сегодня все для тебя, — Дэнни с трудом унял дрожь, чтобы попасть в рукава.

Скользкая подкладка тут же прилипла ко взмокшему телу, но было в этом что-то невероятно возбуждающее. Может быть, то, какой взгляд метнул на него через плечо Стив, протягивая спрятанную за спинкой кресла смазку, и как легко простонал, опираясь коленом на подлокотник, подаваясь назад, чтобы насадиться на его пальцы.

Головка члена раздвинула плотные стенки, а Дэнни пришлось выдохнуть и замереть — обдало жаром, сдавило узкими, почти привычными тисками, и он мог бы не двигаться целую вечность, просто глядя на то, как над верхним краем корсета ходят мышцы спины, чуть подрагивают лопатки и заливается краской склоненная шея. Но Стив пнул его пяткой в бедро, напоминая кто, — нет, Дэнни этого ни за что не признает, по крайней мере, вслух — в их паре ведущий. Кто смелее. Кто первым сделал шаг. Иначе Дэнни никогда бы не решился обернуть их тяжеловесный флирт во что-то большее.

Он начал медленно, заставляя прочувствовать движения своего члена внутри. И только когда вошел до упора, остановился, приник к затянутой в корсет спине, укутал Стива распахнутым кителем и наконец сделал то, чего так долго желал: потерся грудью и животом о мягкую шелковую ткань, выступающие на ней швы и планки, о показавшуюся грубой шнуровку, и, должно быть, застонал так громко, что не слышал, что прошептал Стив. Только почувствовал, как тот подался вперед, соскальзывая почти до самой головки, и выпуклый тройной узел проехался по соску, и Дэнни ответил «да».

И все повторял — медленно, монотонно, протяжно — да-да-да, пока неспешно скользил внутри, удерживая Стива за бедра, чтобы тот не сорвался в привычный, так любимый им сумасшедший темп.

Тяжелые полы форменного кителя били по покрасневшей коже, кресло скрипело так, что грозило развалиться на части, а Стив стонал, закинув голову, наслаждаясь тягучим, густым удовольствием, теряясь в ощущениях, и его пальцы оставляли темные пятна на обивке.

Был ли этот Сочельник лучшим в жизни Дэнни? Определенно да.

Но ему хотелось дотянуть до Рождества.

Стив недовольно заворчал, когда Дэнни отстранился и сел на пятки, вытирая лицо рукавом,

— Я понимаю, детка, все понимаю, — извиняясь зашептал он, — но, боже, ты бы знал, какой ты… Я часто представляю, как трахаю тебя перед зеркалом, и ты можешь видеть свое лицо, когда забываешь все контролировать и просто отдаешься эмоциям.

— Нет, ты совсем не помогаешь перевести дух, — ответил Стив. — И эта штука на мне… Она заставляет чувствовать себя так странно. Не дает нормально вдохнуть, и от этого такой кайф, как от глубокого погружения или прыжка с высоты. И она… она как будто требует, чтобы ты вогнал как можно глубже и резче. Особенно когда ты в форме, и у меня и без того крышу рвет, и хочется уложить тебя на спину и насаживаться на твой член так долго и глубоко, пока хватит сил двигаться. И чтобы ты не закрывал глаза и крепко держал меня за задницу, а я бы сосал твои губы, пока из них не пойдет кровь. И еще…

— Новость дня: коммандер Макгарретт знает толк в постельных разговорчиках. Зафиксируйте, доктор Карлин. Через пару минут, и я спустил бы только от твоего грязного языка.

— Ты особого приглашения ждешь? — Стив невозмутимо повернулся спиной, вновь прогнулся и поставил ногу высоко на подлокотник.

Вид на мокрую, растраханную дырку и покрасневшие ягодицы открывался такой, что Дэнни зашарил по ковру в поисках охлаждающей смазки и на всякий случай проверил, не давит ли на горло галстук. Потому что казалось, будто да.

— Не смей раздеваться, — успел простонать Стив прежде, чем Дэнни вломился в него. Со всей дури, несдерживаемой похоти, ни капли не щадя, сразу тараня нужную точку под правильным углом. Стив взвыл, выдыхая «еще!», Дэнни пальцами ощутил дрожь его бедер, и, может быть, в этом не было ничего похожего на нежность или любовь, которые он испытывал. И больше всего он желал не отрываясь смотреть, как тот сводит лопатки, дрожит всем телом, поворачивает к нему усыпанное капельками пота лицо и облизывает пересохшие губы, вдруг став беззастенчиво чувственным. Таким открытым. Иначе, по-новому, требовательным.

И, должно быть, Дэнни переборщил со смазкой, потому что ощущал легкое покалывание в головке и только пульсирующее давление, когда Стив сжимался вокруг него.

Кажется, Стив и не просил. А может, выстонал что-то такое между безостановочными «да» и «блядь», но вдруг это показалось единственно верным: Дэнни исхитрился чуть замедлиться и плотно намотать на кулак свисающие концы шнуровки. Он дернул резко, изо всех сил.

Стив выгнулся назад так, что голова почти коснулась плеча Дэнни, и захлебнулся в хриплом гортанном рыке.

— О да… — прошептал Дэнни. — Именно это ты не решился бы мне сказать.

Он тянул и тянул, сводя края корсета все ближе, и… ну вот, блядь, он просто не видел ничего перед собой: сплошные ярко-синие пятна с серебряными искрами, а Стив бился под ним, как стреноженный конь, но это был подарок Дэнни. Он натягивал поводья все сильнее, вцепившись другой рукой в коротко стриженную гриву, и не останавливался, не смел, не мог, блядь, ни на секунду притормозить, даже если сердце сейчас откажет и колени подломятся.

Он почти вышел и тут же вогнал на полную с последним мощным рывком шнуровки. Ладонь Стива нашла его задницу и крепко сжала. Дэнни замер, прижимаясь грудью к широкой спине, и всем телом почувствовал, как напряженные мускулы Стива пробивает горячая дрожь облегчения. А тот уже не может кричать и лишь едва слышно всхлипывает, словно в истерике, и сжимается внутри, выплескивая на кресло длинную, густую струю спермы.

Дэнни не понадобилось лишних движений. Просто Стив повернул к нему лицо с невидящими, мокрыми, сияющими глазами и сжал член внутри так, что волна оргазма захлестнула с головой.

— Господи, мне показалось, у тебя сердечный приступ, — услышал он, когда пришел в себя от осторожных прикосновений прохладных пальцев к глазам и векам.

— Ты меня наизнанку вывернул, — простонал Дэнни, вслепую нашаривая протянутый стакан, в котором звучно стучали кубики льда.

— Не я, а эта шелковая тряпка, — Стив щекой отодвинул лацкан его кителя, потерся о плечо и прикусил кожу над ключицей. — Склонен верить, что работа Амедео Морены действительно стоит немалых денег.. Слушай, все те штуки, о которых я говорил… ну, вроде…

Стив поймал руку Дэнни и сунул ее себе меж бедер. Ч-ч-ч-черт… его кожа была горячей, влажной и липкой, а края растянутой дырки ощущались под пальцами как нежная, припухшая ранка. Когда палец легко скользнул внутрь, сердце Дэнни вновь застучало чаще.

— Давай, по крайней мере, доберемся до кровати, пока я опять не вырубился на ковре, — сказал он, как только смог вдохнуть после долгого мокрого поцелуя. — Мой личный рекорд шесть раз, но тогда мне было девятнадцать лет, так что не очень-то рассчитывай.

Он вцепился в руку Стива, стараясь вставать как можно медленней и не терять равновесие, потому что колени и бедра превратились в желе, и в голове звенела одуряющая, чистейшая пустота. Волосы слиплись, а китель насквозь пропитался потом и запахами их тел. Стив, должно быть, это учуял, поскольку что вжался лицом в его спину, обнял поперек груди и сдавленно застонал.

— Дай слово, что мы не будем выгуливать праздничные наряды слишком часто, — выдохнул Дэнни. — Они делают нас какими-то безумцами.

— Только не думай раздеваться, — прошептал Стив, подталкивая его к лестнице. — Слушай, может, и правда послать к черту доктора Карлин? Я сумею договориться с губернатором.

— Не-не-не, — возразил Дэнни. — Давай посмотрим, когда она сама догадается. Это же весело.

**Author's Note:**

> * Аве Мария, Hail Mary, Hail Mary pass — ситуация в американском футболе, когда у игрока не хватает времени на розыгрыш и он отправляет мяч наугад в толпу игроков, надеясь, что пас получится удачным.


End file.
